mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 2, Episode 5
The fifth episode of the second series was first broadcast on the 17 February 2006. Guests Rounds Headliners *'B.I.D.P.' – Brown In Dual Premiership **'RB:' Bags I Downing Parking **'HD:' Brown's Invisible Dandelion Plant **'GY:' **'GP:' Brown Dyslexic Person Is (Deliberately using incorrect initials) **'FB:' Brown's Iraqi Death Punch **'AP:' Budget Is Definately Preferable : indicates the use of a large word with an incorrect initial. Between The Lines Hugh Dennis tells us what (Rory Bremner) is really saying in his review of his years at Downing street. *'RB: '''Uh, gosh, Ladies and gentlemen, the world, is a difficult and dangerous place, we face prehaps the greatest challenges we've ever faced in our history *'HD: Time to go *'RB: '''It is the greatest duty of any Prime Minister and any government to protect the safety and secruity of their citizens *'HD: 'Whoops *'RB: 'As, Prime Minister I spent a lot of time lying awake at night staring into the abyss *'HD: 'I wish Cherie would sleep with her mouth closed *'RB: 'I know that people are just going on and on and on about when I'm going to step down *'HD: 'I know Gordon is going on and on and on about when I'm going to step down *'RB: 'But when I do, I'm not a kingmaker, there will be a proper procedure for the succsessor *'HD: 'Whom so ever pulls the sword from the stone he is the one *'RB: 'I know that in time Gordon will be an excellant leader *'HD: 'For the opposition *'RB: 'I know that a lot of people think I'm insincere *'HD: 'But hey I love you all *'RB: 'But when I actually do move on from my career in public service, I'm looking foward to a new challenge *'HD: 'Tonight Matthew, I'm going to be James Blunt Round and Round and Round It Goes, Where It Lands Do Some Jokes If This Is the Answer, What Is the Question? ;World News *'Answer: 30 Yards *'Question:' How far away was 78 year old Harry Whittington standing when US vice president Dick Cheney ? *'AP: '''How long after startig a marathon, do you start to regret wearing the rhino outfit? *'GY: On Saturday night, what is the ditance between Jodie Marsh's ankles? *'FB: '''How much of a start should the British army give Iraqi kids? *'GP: 'What is the circumferance of the average American? *'RB: 'The bus is 31 yards away, how far can you run before it moves off? *'FB: 'How far is the average child away from a peodofile if they sit at the very back of the classroom? *'FB: 'The distance Dick Cheney considers someone to be prey? Ask The Politicians ;Roles *'DÓ: Host *'RB:' *'HD:' Spokesman for the Conservatives *'GP:' A TV evangelist *'GY:' Member of the public *'FB:' Member of the audience (Question: What would the panel do to combat Bird flu?) *'AP:' Member of the audience (Question: What do the panel think is the best way for parents to discipline their children?) Scenes We'd Like To See *What you don't want to hear a Prime Minister say. *Unsettling things to hear from the cockpit of a plane. *Bad valentine cards to receive. External links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 episodes